Talk:Angelica calls baby versions of muppets stupid (Elephant012's version)/@comment-2A02:C7D:23D:B300:948:ACA9:EFE:8A1B-20180303225307
In this video, Storm Eagle just says “In this video, Storm Eagle says “You will watch Disney movies such as Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Fantasia, Pinocchio, Dumbo, Bambi 1 & 2, Saludos Amigos, The Three Caballeros, Make Mine Music, Song of the South, Fun and Fancy Free, The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad, Cinderella trilogy, Alice in Wonderland, Peter Pan, Lady and the Tramp, Sleeping Beauty, 101 Dalmatians (1961), The Sword in the Stone, Mary Poppins, The Jungle Book 1 & 2, The Aristocats, Robin Hood, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Star Wars: A New Hope, The Rescuers, Pete's Dragon, Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, The Fox and the Hound, Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind, The Black Cauldron, The Great Mouse Detective, Oliver and Company, The Little Mermaid trilogy, Honey, I Shrunk The Kids, Kiki's Delivery Service, Castle In The Sky, Beauty and the Beast trilogy, Porco Rosso, Honey, I Blew Up The Kid, Aladdin, The Muppet Christmas Carol, Hocus Pocus, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Aladdin: The Return of Jafar, The Lion King, The Santa Clause trilogy, Pocahontas, Toy Story Trilogy, Muppet Treasure Island, James and the Giant Peach, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Aladdin and the King of Thieves, 101 Dalmatians (1996), Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves, Hercules, Mulan, Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, A Bug's Life, Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Tarzan, Fantasia 2000, The Tigger Movie, Dinosaur, 102 Dalmatians, The Emperor's New Groove, Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp’s Adventure, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Monsters Inc., Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Tarzan and Jane, Peter Pan: Return to Neverland, Lilo and Stitch, The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2, Treasure Planet, Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year, 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch’s London Adventure, Piglet’s Big Movie, Atlantis: Milo’s Return, Finding Nemo, Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, Stitch: The Movie, Brother Bear, The Lion King 1½, Mulan II, Home on the Range, The Incredibles, Pooh’s Heffalump Movie, Sky High, Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Tarzan II, Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch, Kronk’s New Groove, Chicken Little, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe, Brother Bear 2, Eight Below, The Wild, Cars 1 & 2, Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man’s Chest, The Fox and the Hound 2, Leroy and Stitch, Meet the Robinsons, Ratatouille, Enchanted, The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian, Wall-E, Bolt, Up, G-Force, The Princess and the Frog, Alice in Wonderland (2010), Tangled, Pirates of the Caribbean: On Strange Tides, Winnie the Pooh (2011), The Muppets (2011), Brave, Wreck-It Ralph, Monsters University, The Wind Rises, Planes, Frozen, Muppets Most Wanted, Maleficent, Planes: Fire and Rescue, Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day, Big Hero 6, Into the Woods, Cinderella (2015), Inside Out, The Good Dinosaur, Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Zootopia, The Jungle Book (2016), Finding Dory, Moana, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story, Beauty and the Beast (2017) and Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales!”